


Whatever You Desire || RavnWoong

by boos_pledis



Series: Writing Challenge Drabbles [13]
Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Alpha Youngjo, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Love, M/M, Mates, Omega Hwanwoong, Smut, Switching, True Love, True Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:34:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24838516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boos_pledis/pseuds/boos_pledis
Summary: Hwanwoong has an idea that goes against the way things are usually done, and he knows Youngjo's going to agree.
Relationships: Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Yeo Hwanwoong
Series: Writing Challenge Drabbles [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742212
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Whatever You Desire || RavnWoong

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos always appreciated! hope you enjoy :)
> 
> follow me if you'd like: [twitter](https://twitter.com/heart_xiu)

Hwanwoong rests on Youngjo's lap as the alpha stares at him with hungry, lustful eyes. His hands stroke over Hwanwoong's thighs languidly, running his fingertips up and down in a repeated, soothing motion. 

They're both naked and there's no shame playing in either of their expressions. There's nothing to be shameful of when Hwanwoong and Youngjo accept each other's bodies, minds, and souls wholeheartedly.

"Alpha?" Hwanwoong asks, his eyes locked with his alpha's. 

"Yes, my one and only?" Youngjo's voice is calm, waiting for what his mate will say. 

Hwanwoong brings his hands up from where they've been resting on Youngjo's stomach. "We're quite the odd couple, no?" He raises an eyebrow, glancing down at his lap and then back into Youngjo's rich brown eyes. 

"Why say that, my omega? What makes us so odd that you point it out so...forthright?" Youngjo starts to rub his fingers on Hwanwoong's inner thighs instead of what he was doing previously. The blood flows upward and Hwanwoong's body reacts with interest to Youngjo's new ministrations. 

Hwanwoong pants lightly as his skin grows hot from Youngjo's hands. "Well," His breath hitches then he pants more, continuing on his sentence, "well, the next thing I ask you, alpha, will confirm it. And your answer - _nng_ \- will too." 

Youngjo's eyes narrow as he stares at his mate. "Ask me then, omega. What is it that you desire?" 

Hwanwoong has to take a deep breath and focus on his train of thought. His rising erection isn't helping at the moment. "I-I wanted to..." He trails off as he thinks of his question and tries to keep his mind clear. 

"Out with it, omega. You've already brought it up, no need to hesitate." Youngjo commands with a low growl to accompany. 

"Well, what if I...fucked you?" Hwanwoong questions rather crudely, his eyes glowing a lighter brown as he releases pheromones into the air. 

His mate is quiet for a long while, taking deep, deep breaths of Hwanwoong's pheromones while staring him down. They travel in, fill his nostrils with a crisp honey dew scent and swirl in his lungs before being forced out. It seeps through him, relaxes him as intended. " _You_ ," He pauses, "fucking _me_?" 

"Yes, my alpha, my soul, that is what I said." Hwanwoong doesn't look away, but can feel the heat blooming across the flesh of his cheeks. "That is what I want." 

Youngjo hums deep in his chest. "Why?" 

Hwanwoong takes his time, sighs as he ponders upon why that is what he wants. "Curiousity? Whenever you fuck me, you seem to get off just fine. I desire to know what it's like." 

"It's not just about 'getting off', my omega. It's about pleasuring you as well. My one and only must be satisfied, and if you're unsatisfied, I'm unsatisfied." Youngjo warns, digging his fingers into the meat of Hwanwoong's fleshy thighs. 

"Is that so?" Hwanwoong replies boldly. "It always seems like you _make_ me take it." 

Youngjo takes the challenge, smirking as he tilts his head. "I don't make you take it. You're always begging for it, _omega_." He enunciates the title to remind him of his place. "If I was a normal alpha, I most definitely would. But I'm not, am I? I spoil you too much, mate, and you know it." 

It's Hwanwoong's turn to smirk, his tongue poking out to wet his lips sensually. "In this world, an alpha is on top. And so I wonder, what is it like to be on top? To be the alpha? To have the _power_?" His eyes squint as he holds eye contact with his alpha. 

"You've always been a little vixen, haven't you, my little mate?" Youngjo points out, not even noticing that his hands have stopped rubbing hypnotizing circles into his mate's flesh. "You know for a fact that I treat you better than any alpha has any omega." 

Hwanwoong purrs. "I am aware of that, my love, very, very aware of that fact. That's why I'm here with you." He uses his hands to drag himself closer, moving up on his chest with his lower half purposely rubbing over Youngjo's. He can feel his erection twitching to life and starting to poke at his ass as well as the muscles of his chest contracting under his hands. "I wouldn't be here if you weren't as you are." 

Youngjo brings up a finger underneath Hwanwoong's chin and pulls him forward. They kiss gently, passionately for only a couple moments. "Your desire is crossing a very prominent line." He murmurs hotly into his mouth. "If I were any other alpha, I'd hit you and fuck you ruthlessly until you relented." He releases his dominating alpha pheromones.

Hwanwoong's nose flutters as he takes in his alpha's natural scent of fresh petrichor and wood. It's amazing, makes him shudder in his spot with lust and excitement. "I'm yours because you're not like every other alpha. You're _my_ alpha and _my_ alpha gives me everything I desire."

With a huff, Youngjo laughs. "You always expect it, don't you?" He doesn't wait for a reply, he already knows the answer. "Let's get on then and quell this curiousity you have." 

The omega giggles and steals another kiss, pressing hard and feeling as Youngjo returns it with a matching pressure. A smile spilts on his face once they pull away. "Oh thank you, alpha!" He squeals excitedly, barreling forward to press yet another kiss to his alpha's lips.

Youngjo brushes hair from his omega's face and stares into his eyes intensely. "I have loved you for many moons, my omega, my one and only, my light; and I will love you for many to come."

Hwanwoong melts at the words and holds eye contact, bringing one of his hands up from Youngjo's chest and cupping his alpha's face. "Me as well, my love, my life. For many to come." His lips twitch up into an adoring smile. 

Youngjo reciprocates the action and then kisses him sweetly as a way of translating his love for his mate. When they pull away, Youngjo takes a big breath. "How would you like me, omega?" 

"On your stomach, alpha." Hwanwoong replies lowly and gives him the required room he needs to flip over on his stomach. 

He can already tell that what they're doing is affecting Youngjo, the way his breathing escalates and how low rumbles start to come out of his mouth. Hwanwoong can see the way Youngjo's lips pull back in a ferocious snarl as he gets behind the alpha. Youngjo is doing his best to subdue his natural reactions, but there's only so much he can do. Hwanwoong leans forward, presses his tented boner to Youngjo's ass and puts his hand on the back of Youngjo's head. He applies pressure and shushes him, like a mother would a child to get them to sleep. "Shh, my love. It's okay." He releases more of his scent in hopes of grounding and easing Youngjo's second gender.

Claws are extracted from underneath the skin of Youngjo's fingernails as Youngjo's eyes begin glowing a bloody red. Hwanwoong thinks his eyes are gorgeous, but in this situation, it only makes his task harder. "Quickly-" Youngjo growls out, "bitch." His inner alpha has to throw in the word as means of expression. Hwanwoong simply dismisses it, he knew before that doing this would result in Youngjo's alpha resisting. Youngjo has most of the hard part, keeping him down long enough for Hwanwoong to at least prep Youngjo because if he can get fingers inside him, his alpha will most likely give into his mate.

Youngjo's alpha is madly enamored with Hwanwoong's omega and vice versa. They're true mates, nothing could ever stop them from being together, not even this suggestion Hwanwoong had. 

In going through with this, they're both denying their natural instincts, stopping the part that helps them to flow naturally together as mates despite having already made the connection with every part of their being. The human side of their kind has always been known to be weaker than the animal that's inside them. For them to supress this side, the repercussions won't be too serious or fatal in any sense of the word, but the mates will most likely be taken over completely by their secondary genders until they're believed to be trustworthy enough to let out.

Hwanwoong finds the vial of oil they have for when Hwanwoong can't produce as much slick as when he's in heat. It's a natural thing that doesn't happen to all omegas, but does happen enough to where they make oil for this use. He dips two fingers in and coats them generously seeing as alphas do not produce natural slick at all. 

Pressing a finger against the tight, puckered flesh of his hole, he circles teasingly and watches as Youngjo roars with holding his alpha back from stopping the process. "No time-teasing, stop it, fuck," a loud growl rumbles from deep within his chest. 

Hwanwoong has to hold back his own giggle and suppress the whine from his inner omega because he didn't like watching his mate struggle. He slips a finger inside, feeling the hole clench around the digit. The slide is easy and his finger rubs against the hot, wet walls of Youngjo's asshole. 

Youngjo groans at the feel but his face contorts in slight discomfort. He even whines as the tingles of pain from being breached for the first time mix with the sensation of pleasure. 

Hwanwoong moves his finger back and forth until he has Youngjo panting for another finger. He eases a second finger inside of him and continues with his push in and pull out routine before starting to scissor the walls. 

Being an omega, Hwanwoong doesn't have the same physical attributes Youngjo has. His cock is nowhere near comparable to Youngjo's massive alpha cock, but his cock is considerably big for an omega. It's enough to pleasure his alpha, and if it isn't, Hwanwoong can at least eat him out or suck his dick until he orgasms. 

Eventually, Youngjo's alpha gives into his mate as he adds in a third finger. Hwanwoong searches for Youngjo's prostate, knowing that's the spot that'll bring his alpha the most pleasure. Alphas and omegas are different that way, alpha's with only prostates, omegas with an opening to the womb, regardless of gender, and a prostate. 

He scissors the digits, crooks his fingers this way and that, even curls them and then he finds it, strikes the bundle of nerves that has Youngjo moaning out in a way that would make an alpha look weak. But it's not weak to Hwanwoong - no - it's _beautiful_ , music to his ears. If anything, it makes Youngjo appear stronger as an alpha, holding himself back in a way that Hwanwoong knows other alphas wouldn't be able to do. His self-restraint is truly stunning and makes love swell within his omega for allowing this to happen, even after Youngjo's more human side loses strength, his inner alpha stops vying for control seeing as he knew this is what his mate truly wanted.

It pleases Hwanwoong as well as his inner omega to watch their alpha succumbing to the pleasure and becoming pliant for them. Youngjo is strong because he can be vulnerable, unlike the rest of the alpha population, who seem to struggle with even showing emotions other than toughness or dominance. 

Hwanwoong rubs at his prostate, watches as Youngjo's toes curl and his hips move back much like he would if Youngjo were fingering him. "How does it feel, my alpha?" 

"Good..." Youngjo pants outs, "good, but not enough." 

"I see why. My fingers are rather...dainty compared to yours." Hwanwoong licks his lips as he slips in yet another finger, pushing all four in and out while occasionally rubbing over his prostate. "Your fingers are rough and thick, they fill me up. I like your fingers and those alone could satisfy me. However, why choose your fingers, when your cock is heavenly?" 

Youngjo's lips take on a teasing smile even as little noises push their way out of his throat. "Will it be the same for me, my omega? I sure hope you won't disappoint."

Hwanwoong can't help growling lightly. It isn't serious, it's more playful than anything, and he goes on to say, "My alpha will only receive my best. I'm-I'm sure there won't be any disappointment." 

Youngjo opens his mouth to say something, but he's interrupted by Hwanwoong's digits pressing against his special spot and punching a moan from his lungs. " _Mmh_ \- I'll appreciate and revel in all you give me, my light." 

Anticipation builds in the lowest part of his belly, but it isn't pleasant like the lustful fire that bubbles and tingles with the new experience. Instead, the feeling worries him, what if his dick isn't enough? As an omega, he wasn't made for something like this, him and Youngjo know it, however, Hwanwoong still wants this to be a pleasurable occurrence for his alpha because Youngjo only deserves the best seeing as he's always the one to give Hwanwoong his best whether from himself directly or other items. 

Doubt leaks from his lips as he whispers to himself and stills the fingers inside of Youngjo. "Maybe...this wasn't the best idea."

Youngjo wants to whine at the loss of stimulation from his mate, but he pushes the feeling aside in favor of turning to find out what's wrong with his mate. "Hwanwoong, my omega, you know I was only teasing."

Hwanwoong opens his mouth but nothing comes out. He licks his lips nervously and avoids eye contact. "Yes, I know, alpha, but just...what if it isn't pleasurable for you? I know I may act like a brat, but I...I would never want to be so selfish as to take pleasure from my alpha, who's only ever given me-" 

" _Enough_." Youngjo commands firmly and Hwanwoong puts his head down in a sign of instant submission to his alpha. "Whatever you can give me, is whatever you can give me, regardless of whether I enjoy it or you enjoy or both or neither. It's something we're trying and if we decide to keep going or stop, is what we'll figure out as we continue to try it." 

Hwanwoong still keeps his head down, his eyes staring at the paleness of Youngjo's thigh. "I don't know, Youngjo..." 

Youngjo turns over onto his back - ignoring the empty feeling as Hwanwoong's fingers slip from his hole - and opens his arms. "Come here." When Hwanwoong hesitates, he repeats himself, "please come to me, baby. Please." 

He listens and crawls to him, fitting himself into Youngjo's chest with his head tucked underneath his alpha's chin. "I'm sorry, I got in my own head." 

"It's okay. I understand, omega. But just know, that we're only trying, and even if it's bad, it's an experience I won't regret because my beautiful, gorgeous omega wanted it." Youngjo reassures as he pets away the strands of hair that got in his eyes when he tipped his head downwards timidly. "I would give you the world and you know it. Don't let it get to your head, I was only teasing. You'll alway be enough for me, Hwanwoong." 

Hwanwoong nods his head and then takes a deep breath, turning his head up so he can look at his mates face. "Okay, alpha. Can we continue?" 

"Yes, we may. How would you like me? On my stomach again?" Youngjo asks as Hwanwoong pulls away. 

The omega shakes his head. "No, I want you on your back. I want to see your face when I'm fucking you." He smirks slightly as he shifts so that he's in between Youngjo's legs. 

Youngjo hooks his arms underneath his thighs as he spreads his legs and shifts so that Hwanwoong will have exclusive access to his asshole. A strange, unfamiliar warmth spreads over his cheeks as he makes himself vulnerable to his omega. He chuckles nervously with a hint of uneasiness trembling the sound. "Wow, this is really...embarrassing." 

Hwanwoong almost snorts, but holds it back and begins to release relaxing pheromones to get his alpha to settle down before they being. "Try doing this every time." He mutters to himself as pours a generous amount of oil into his palm and coats his length with it. "Relax for me, my love, it'll feel so much better if you do." 

So Youngjo listens and takes in the pheromones, catching the honey dew scent and imprinting the smell in association with his mate. It's delicious and this time, it even has a hint of wild lilac, something to let him know that Hwanwoong is very turned on. He grows more and more comfortable until his body begins to sag with relaxation. The scent washes over him and eases him down as Hwanwoong prepares himself for Youngjo. 

Youngjo's inner alpha doesn't like what he's seeing, knows this is unnatural in the way they work together as mates, but doesn't attempt anything. Hwanwoong had already gotten upset and insecure once, Youngjo's alpha would be damned if he did something else to make him feel that way. 

Hwanwoong can feel Youngjo's eyes on him and he watches as his own hands betray his feelings, trembling enough to be noticable. Youngjo, as expected, catches on and releases his own scent to calm him down more. "Breathe, my omega." Petrichor and wood permeates around Hwanwoong, a small edge of clean, fresh air letting him know that Youngjo is horny, and the omega takes a deep inhale, so deep that he feels his lungs will burst from the amount of air filling them. 

They're both calm, both slackened as they stay in the moment, holding each other's gazes tenderly. Time isn't a concept that's on their mind and there simply is no rush, both alpha and omega taking their time. 

Youngjo eventually leans forward and Hwanwoong takes the cue, connecting their lips and moving them in sync like they've always been able to. Their hearts syncopate as they steal each other's breath away, second genders and souls uniting as they grab for each other's hands and hold on for dear life. 

When they pull away, utterly breathless and yet again awestruck by the sheer connection of their whole beings, Hwanwoong shifts closer and lines himself up with Youngjo's hole. He moans high in his throat and his inner omega purrs low in his chest as the hole flutters over the head of his small cock. 

"Ready, alpha?" Hwanwoong asks, glancing up into his eyes from where he had been staring at the point where they'll soon be connected. 

Youngjo nods as he takes a deep breath. "Yes, omega, let's get it over-" He's interrupted when Hwanwoong pushes in quickly and completely, a moan forcing it's way out at the sudden intrusion. 

The intrusion isn't painful, Youngjo was stretched well enough to move past any harm, Hwanwoong probably even stretched him more than he actually needed to, but he doesn't mind. Youngjo feels fuller than he's ever felt before and he feels immediate pleasure as Hwanwoong's cock brushes against his prostate. He can't help but squeeze out, "Please move." 

Hwanwoong is stunned at the tight heat around him, feeling as if Youngjo's hole is going to choke his dick in it's shockingly tight grasp. He bites down a whine and follows Youngjo's request. He thrusts forward once, then twice, then another time, his moans turning into cries at the way Youngjo clenches around him. 

Youngjo groans and groans, but from the sounds Hwanwoong is making, it's easy to see that he's already on the edge. Youngjo moves his hips down, "Hang on for me, baby, make me cum before you, okay?" 

Hwanwoong whines at the words and stops thrusting all together as the pressure in his belly becomes too much. Usually, Youngjo doesn't make him wait to come, so he's not used to holding back. He doesn't think he can hold back with the way Youngjo's hole is pulsing and contracting around him. "A-alpha! I-I don't think I can do it." He whines with tears springing to his lash line. 

"Yes, you can, my omega, _my life_ , you can." There's a deep sincerity in the way he speaks to him and it helps Hwanwoong, but only a little bit. Hwanwoong shifts and Youngjo jolts with a moan when he feels Hwanwoong strike his prostate. "A-and do that again!" He moans outs, wrapping a hand around his cock as Hwanwoong does as he's told. 

Youngjo licks his lips as he jerks himself quickly, feeling Hwanwoong fixate himself on a particular angle and thrust his hips to hit Youngjo's prostate over and over. Hwanwoong wails, actual tears leaking down his face as the pleasure overwhelms him, but continuing to withhold his orgasm like the obedient omega he is. "Oh, alpha, _please_." Hwanwoong finds himself begging as he shoves his small cock further inside his partner. 

The alpha rumbles out a laugh as he listens to his omega beg, even as he's the one topping. "Almost there, my love, keep going." He encourages, moving his hand quicker along his cock to bring him to the edge faster. 

Hwanwoong whimpers as he feels the precum leaking out and into his mate's hole. His hips stutter to a stop as he shakes his head and sniffles. "Alpha, I-I can't..." He pouts at him. 

Youngjo growls at the lack of stimulation, but controls it. "Okay, okay, cum inside me then, omega, cum for me." 

The omega whines and starts to push his dick in and out of Youngjo now that he's been given permission to cum. It doesn't take very long at all, one thrust leads to two more and then he's spilling his small load inside of Youngjo.

The alpha moans at the feeling of Hwanwoong cum painting his walls, the fluid warming up his insides. It pulls Youngjo closer to the edge, closer than he thought, but it's not enough to tip him over it. "Hwanwoong, my sweet, _please_." 

Hwanwoong spasms as he orgasms and he soars high, choked off gasps escaping his slack mouth as he falls forward and stops his hips. Youngjo clenching around him isn't helping in the slightest, only prolonging Hwanwoong's long denied orgasm. 

It takes a couple minutes for Hwanwoong to actually register the whining from his alpha, the older pleading with him to do _something_ to get him off. Hwanwoong pulls out of his mate and watches as his own bodily fluids leak from Youngjo's hole, he can't stop himself when he leans down and licks a fat stripe right over the messy hole. He collects some of the cum on his tongue and decides to push it back inside of Youngjo, basically fucking him with his tongue. 

The picture of Hwanwoong's head between his legs and the feeling of what he's actually _doing_ down there is lewd and erotic. Youngjo keens at this and grips his cock again, stroking himself to a sloppy finish as Hwanwoong sucks and licks with determination to finish off his alpha. Cum spurts itself over Youngjo's chest and hand, the alpha siezing up and his hole clenching down on Hwanwoong's sinful tongue. 

Youngjo's orgasm doesn't last very long and soon enough, he's using his hand to grab at Hwanwoong's hair, signaling to him that it's too much and he doesn't want nor need the stimualtion anymore. 

Hwanwoong swallows everything in his mouth and makes a show of it for his alpha. Youngjo groans as he holds his arms open and waits for Hwanwoong to crawl up into them. 

The omega obeys and leans into his mate's chest. Youngjo is the first to speak, "So what did you think, mate?" 

"I think I prefer staying on the bottom." Hwanwoong responds with a sleepy voice. "But I wouldn't mind doing it again." 

"I'd be okay with every once in a while. It felt...different with you on top, but - a good kind of different." Youngjo replies. Red bleeds into his eyes as his inner alpha completely takes over, having found this moment as the ideal time to steal the control. 

Hwanwoong nods as he yawns, worn out from the previous activities. "Okay, alpha." His eyes turn a lighter shade of brown as his inner omega takes control over his exhausted body. 

The alpha nuzzles his head into the mating mark on the smaller male's shoulder, growling possessively as he murmurs, "You're all mine." And instead of answering, the omega only turns his head to the side - breaths mingling, eyes closed - resting his forehead against his alpha's in silent agreement. 


End file.
